


bartender, gimme a drink

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bartender Josh, M/M, Overworked and stressed Justin, meet cute, poor bby just needs some stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: “I’ll have a beer.”“You don’t seem like a beer person.”“You know, you’re right.  Fuck it, I’ll have a Cosmo.”In which Justin is overworked and stressed, and Josh is the charming bartender that manages to sweep him off his feet.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	bartender, gimme a drink

**Author's Note:**

> I just...I don't know what this is. Have some smut I guess. I've been in a bit of writing funk so I might as well do something while waiting for inspiration to strike.
> 
> Enjoy I guess, and stan SB19!

The jazz club was just a stone’s throw away from his work. Justin sighed as he pushed through the crowd of people, anxious to just sit down and get something to drink. It had been a very long day.

Well, working in the entertainment industry was never really easy, he supposed. All day, Justin had his phone glued to his ear, managing multiple projects all at once. They were under the crunch, and to top it off, management decided to change deadlines. So now, Justin and his team were under incredible pressure, and it was just getting too exhausting as the days passed.

So when they finally managed to wrap things up, and Justin could breathe once again, he decided he’d make his way to his favorite jazz club, listen to some great music, and imbibe himself with alcohol.

He pushed the doors open and made a beeline for the bar. Situating himself on a stool, Justin turned to the bar, ready to rattle off his order to Ken, the usual bartender during that hour, when he stopped short.

The man behind the bar was not Ken, if his shorter stature was any indication. He had his hair pulled back into a small man-bun. He wore a black, button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone, revealing a small sliver of skin that seemed to glisten in the dim club lighting. Justin watched, captivated, as he deftly mixed ingredients for some cocktail into the little shaker before he lifted it up and gave it an intense shake, his arms flexing with each movement. 

He then proceeded to pour it into the martini glass for the girl in front of him, finishing it with a small olive and a wink towards her. 

All of a sudden, all semblance of tiredness left Justin. He proceeded to sit up straight, hoping that this gorgeous bartender would serve him. 

Sure enough, the bartender looked over his shoulder, and their gazes locked for a brief second. In no time at all, Justin suddenly found himself looking up at him.

“So,” the bartender said with a cheeky grin. “What can I get you?”

Justin cleared his throat. “I’ll uh...I’ll have a beer.”

“You don’t seem like a beer person,” came the response, partnered with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, what kind of person do you think I am?” Justin replied, surprised at the almost-purr that escaped his lips. 

The bartender stood back, and Justin watched as his eyes moved up and down, as if he was giving Justin a once-over which he probably was.

“I don’t know,” he finally replied, a smirk on his face. “You seem like a cocktail kind of guy, but you’re just too afraid to admit it.”

Justin chuckled. “You know, you’re right. Fuck it, I’ll have a Cosmo.”

“One Cosmo, coming right up, darling,” the bartender said as he started to prepare the ingredients. 

“You don’t seem surprised that I ordered a Cosmo,” Justin pointed out to him.

“Hey, if a cutie like you wants a Cosmo, who am I to deny you that,” came the smooth response, and Justin felt like he could melt under his gaze. 

Justin then proceeded to watch as the bartender moved to prepare his drink. It was like watching a show in and of itself. His biceps flexed as he squeezed the juice out of the limes, and the undoubtedly heavy bottles of alcohol seemed weightless with the way he deftly handled them. He then proceeded to vigorously shake the metal shaker, almost to the beat of the music around them. He winked at Justin, his lips stretched into a grin before he poured the drink into the chilled glass with a flourish.

“And there you go, one Cosmo for one cutie.”

Justin then lifted the glass, taking a small sip. His eyes widened. The drink was just the right amount of alcohol and juice, flavors mixing together beautifully, almost a symphony in his mouth. Justin could barely hold back the moan that escaped his lips.

“That good?” The bartender asked, arms crossed as he leaned back.

“I could knock back maybe ten of these,” Justin said in reply. 

The bartender chuckled. “Well, maybe we won’t do that, but I can make you another one if you want.”

“With the day I’ve had, I think I’ll need at least five.”

“Rough day, huh?”

Justin nodded, and the bartender hummed in sympathy.

“Well, there aren’t many customers at the moment. You wanna talk about it?” 

Justin raised an eyebrow. “With who? You?”

“Hey, I’ve been told I’m a great listener. And hey, my shift ends in about thirty minutes, so if you want to stay and chat with me, I’m more than willing.”

“Are you sure you want to listen to a grumpy producer like myself rant about his work problems?”

The bartender looked around before he leaned in to whisper in Justin’s ear huskily. “Well, I suppose I can offer _other_ ways to help you relieve your stress. Are you willing to wait for a few more minutes?”

“You know what, make me another Cosmo, and then I’m all yours.”

The bartender smirked. “I’ll hold you to that. My name is Josh, by the way.”

“I’m Justin, and I can’t wait for what the rest of the night has in store.”

***

“Fuck, Josh,” Justin moaned loudly as Josh pushed him against the wall of his apartment, attacking his neck with kisses.

“That is what I have in mind, darling,” came Josh’s response as they divested themselves of their shirts. “Let me take your mind off the stress you’ve had today,” he added as he kissed Justin on the lips.

Justin gasped, kissing back as he wrapped his arms around Josh’s neck. The bartender’s surprisingly strong arms proceeded to lift him up and carry him towards the bed, causing Justin to yelp in glee.

“I see mixing cocktails isn't the only thing you’re good at,” Justin said, laughing as Josh raised an eyebrow at him.

“Less talk, more kissing, how about that?” Josh asked, moving up his body and capturing his lips in another kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. “Mmm, fuck, you are delicious,” he murmured against Justin’s lips as he pulled away.

“You’re just tasting the Cosmo,” Justin pointed out, making Josh break out in giggles. 

“You didn’t drink that much, Justin,” he said as he stood up and proceeded to unzip his jeans, leaving him in just a pair of plain black boxer-briefs that left little to the imagination. Justin’s mouth watered at the sight.

“I am getting a little thirsty though,” he then replied. “Think you can quench that, bartender?” He asked, the last word slipping from his lips in a husky whisper.

“Oh I’ll do more than quench your thirst, darling.” Josh responded as he proceeded to tug Justin’s own jeans off. Justin lifted his hips up in compliance, and he watched as his jeans sailed to the far corner of the room.

With finally no clothes in the way, Josh crawled back on top of Justin, causing their hard cocks to rub against each other. 

Justin gasped at the sensations, moaning loudly as Josh rolled his hips forward. The bartender then proceeded to bite down on Justin’s shoulder, sucking and biting, hard enough to leave a dark mark there come morning. 

“When you said you have other ways to relieve my stress,” Justin gasped out as Josh suckled at his skin. “This wasn’t quite what I had in mind, but I’m more than down. Can you just get on with the program and fuck me already?”

Josh pulled back, a cheshire grin on his face. “A little impatient, are we?”

“Hey, I got to bring the hot bartender home. I think I deserve a little reward.”

Josh leaned in, kissing Justin on the lips before nosing around his neck. “You do, don’t you? Patience, darling. We’ll get there. Do you have any lube?”

“Drawer,” Justin replied after a few seconds, delirious and heady with the sensations of Josh around him. Josh smelled incredibly like lemon and cinnamon, an intoxicating scent that wormed its way into his senses. Justin watched as Josh rummaged through his drawer, letting out a little “yay” as he pulled out the lube and the box of condoms. 

Josh then proceeded to prep him, gently inserting one finger into his hole, followed by another one, and then another. Justin nearly sobbed as Josh’s fingers brushed against his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure running through his body. 

“Come on, fuck me already,” Justin whined, and Josh laughed.

“I’m getting there, love,” Josh replied, rolling on a condom and lubing himself up generously. He lined his cock with Justin’s hole before proceeding to push all the way in.

Justin let out a long, guttural moan, eyes rolling back as Josh finally bottomed out. He felt completely stuffed, stretched around Josh’s thick cock. Josh proceeded to brace himself against the bed, pulling out before slamming back in.

“Yeah, you like that?” Josh murmured once they found their rhythm. 

“Fuck yes, oh god…” Justin yelled, head thrown back as Josh thrust into him, hitting his sweet spot with every movement. 

“You are so beautiful, fuck,” Josh whispered, punctuating his sentence with every snap of his hips. “Come on, baby, don’t be shy, come for me.”

He then wrapped his hand around Justin’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. In a few short moments, Justin came, spilling his load onto Josh’s hand, coating their chests in ropes of white. Josh followed soon enough, movements coming to a grinding halt as he came as well.

Taking a moment to catch their breaths, Justin looked up at Josh, and there was a serene expression on his face, almost as if he was in awe. “You good?”

Josh nodded. “Never felt better. How about you?”

Justin grinned, leaning his head back. “I’m feeling so much better now, thank you.”

Josh then pulled out and proceeded to clean them up. To Justin’s surprise, though, Josh didn’t crawl back into bed with him. Instead, he collected his clothes and proceeded to pull them on.

“Where are you going?” Justin asked once he realized Josh was about to leave.

Josh looked up, confusion on his face. “I’m going home now...I’ll uh...I’ll see you around.”

“Wait, you’re not staying?”

Josh paused. “Do you want me to stay?”

“I mean,” Justin stuttered, sitting up on the bed. “I don’t think I’m ready to say goodbye just yet? Come over here, get undressed, and stay.”

“Wow uh...I’ve never had someone ask me to stay before. Usually when they finally sleep with the bartender, that’s the end of it,” Josh pointed out, scratching at the back of his neck. “Are you sure you want me to stay?” He asked again, almost hesitantly.

“Yes, I’m sure, now take off your shirt and get over here.” Justin beckoned him closer. Josh smiled, wasting no time in taking off his clothes again and jumping into bed with Justin.

“The night’s still young after all,” Justin murmured as Josh spooned him. “I don’t think I’m keen on letting you go just yet.”

Josh chuckled, pressing a kiss to Justin’s nape, causing the younger boy to shudder in delight. “Darling, I was hoping you’d feel the same way.”

***


End file.
